1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tanks for mixing apparatus for a plurality of different liquid materials and improved methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed, as shown in our prior application for Mixing Apparatus filed Feb. 18, 1980, Ser. No. 119,759, to provide tanks with flat enclosing walls and with inserted partition walls secured in place by adhesives. The construction of such tanks is time consuming and costly.